


Behind Closed Doors

by SoldierMason



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Dinner, F/F, I NEED MORE, I love these two so much but there's hardly anything for them, Oomuro-ke, Short One Shot, less than 600 words, well there's hardly anything for YuruYuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierMason/pseuds/SoldierMason
Summary: Short drabble.Miho joins the Ohmuro siblings for a nice dinner, without them yet knowing that their eldest sister and herself are in a relationship. There's no need to panic, right? Nadeshiko seems calm. She's always calm though. Such a tsundere...





	Behind Closed Doors

Entering the house, the last thought in Miho’s mind was whether or not she was overdressed. After all, she was to be eating dinner with Nadeshiko’s family - or rather, her two sisters seeing as her father and mother were both busy with work. Either way, although Nadeshiko herself said to not overthink it, she couldn’t help but worry. She didn’t want to seem too cosy at their home, but neither did she want to give off the impression that she was uncomfortable. She was just worried. Not even her friends knew of their relationship, so something like this - something so benign and yet public - was very new to them. Nadeshiko herself didn’t seem too worried, but… that was her girlfriend. You had to probe something out of her to even get her to admit it. “Welcome!” her thoughts were interrupted by the ever so energetic Sakurako. She smiled at the girl. She was so different to her two sisters. Whenever Miho caught a glance of her or met her, she couldn’t help but wonder how that came to be (although the family resemblance was there).   
  
“Hello, Sakurako. Thank you for having me,” she smiled, entering their house and taking off her shoes. Walking in, she wasn’t unfamiliar with the home, but she’s always only ever gone to her girlfriend’s room and nowhere else. Tonight she would be hanging out with the family, and the thought both excited and scared her.   
  
“Is she here already?” a voice called out from the kitchen, unmistakably her girlfriends.   
  
“Yup! I already let her in,” Sakurako replied, a smug undertone in her voice. “You should pay closer attention. What if I didn’t hear the knock? She’d just be stuck outside and-” her rambling was interrupted by a soft chop to the head.   
  
“Thank you, I’ll take over from here,” Nadeshiko said, standing before her. Miho’s smile returned full front as she stared at the girl lovingly. Catching herself and not wanting to be embarrassed, she glanced away quickly, feeling her cheeks warm up. A hand suddenly grabbed her own and she looked in surprise to see Nadeshiko lead her upstairs. “I already finished the cooking. Sakurako, can you please help Hanako by setting the table?” She didn’t wait for a reply as she continued walking up the stairs. Once in the room, Miho put down her bag and jacket, neatly folding it on top.   
  
“So, um…” she started, unsure what to say in the silence. She was stopped as Nadeshiko pulled her into a hug. Surprised, she blushed but readily returned the hug. She knew Nadeshiko was much more comfortable showing emotions when they were alone, but she still wasn’t fully used to such sudden display of affection.   
  
“Thank you for coming,” Nadeshiko mumbled, head resting on her shoulder.   
  
Nodding, red faced, Miho just shrugged. “Of course, I’m happy to be here.” After a moment, she chuckled. “You know, we should probably head downstairs before either of your sisters catch us. It wouldn’t deal well with your tsundere reputation if they caught you being all lovey dovey,” she teased, albeit still holding onto the other girl tightly. Nadeshiko blushed, pulling away and punching her shoulder lightly.   
  
“Oh hush you,” she muttered before turning and heading downstairs. “That’s all the attention you’re getting today.”   
  
“Wait, what?” Miho shouted after her, pouting. “That’s not fair! Wait for me!” she ran after the other girl who was already well on her way downstairs. 


End file.
